1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to data storage. More specifically, the invention relates to systems for mounting data storage devices, such as disk drives, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous storage medium carriers, such as disk drive carriers, for example, exist in the computer industry. Typically, each of these carriers is configured to fulfill a particular need. By way of example, a particular disk drive carrier may be adapted to mount an associated disk drive to an enclosure, such as a server product. In contrast, another disk drive carrier may be adapted to facilitate mounting of an associated disk drive to a disk array. However, storage medium carriers have substantially failed to incorporate designs that are able to adequately protect associated storage media, while providing mounting adaptability of the storage media between various mounting platforms. Therefore, there is a need for improved devices, systems, and methods that address these and/or other shortcomings of the prior art.
The present invention relates to data storage. In this regard, embodiments of the invention may be construed as providing systems for mounting a data storage device to a chassis. A preferred embodiment includes a carrier that incorporates a housing and a handle assembly. The housing is configured to receive at least a portion of a data storage device. The handle assembly includes a handle that is configured to move between a latched position and an unlatched position. In the latched position, the handle facilitates secure mounting of the carrier to a chassis. In the unlatched position, the handle facilitates removal of the carrier from the chassis.
Other embodiments of the invention may be construed as providing data storage systems. A preferred embodiment includes a chassis and a carrier. The chassis is configured to mount at least one data storage device. The carrier incorporates a housing and a handle assembly. The housing is configured to receive at least a portion of a data storage device. The handle assembly includes a handle that facilitates secure mounting of the carrier to the chassis and removal of the carrier from the chassis.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such features and advantages be included herein within the scope of the present invention, as defined in the appended claims.